Zuko's Soul
by PyroJess
Summary: How did Zuko feel on the day of his banishment? To answer that question, and some about how others felt though mainly Zuko I wrote this fic, hope you enjoy it!
1. Zuko

Hi, this is my first fanfic, please don't kill me if zuko's a little OOC, remember, this is how he felt two years ago

disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I only wish I did

Chapter 1: Zuko

Many people think me to be a cold-hearted monster, if only they knew, then they would understand why I do what I do. They would understand, but no, I'm all alone, even my own crew is turning on me! I will make them understand how important capturing the Avatar is to me! That day, it still haunts me, I will never forget . . .

Two years ago, in a war meeting that I had convinced Uncle to let me into, an old general proposed something atrocious, he would send the forty first division, entirely new recruits, to the most powerful point in the enemy's lines, knowing they would die. I couldn't just sit by and watch that happen! He was the monster! Without thinking, I stood up and argued that they had a right to live, they loved and defended our nation! They couldn't just be thrown out like uncles old tea bags! But Uncle had told me to be silent, and I soon found out why.

The general was furious, I was told I was to participate in an Agni Kai, I faced the old general and told him I wasn't afraid, knowing it was a lie, I was afraid, but I wouldn't show it! But I had misunderstood, I wouldn't be facing the old general, and I found out the hard way. When I turned to face my opponent, I saw not the old general, but my own father! I would have to duel my father! At that point, my fear turned to terror, I knew I couldn't defeat my father, and I didn't want to. I begged for mercy and forgiveness, but he had none for me, he told me to fight, I refused, he told me again, I refused, he told me one more time, I refused again. Then he said and did something that I will never forget. He told me that I had to learn respect, and suffering would be my teacher, then he, he aimed at my left eye, and all I could see then was red-hot flames, then such pain, it burned! It shot into your very soul and burned! I screamed, I heard people laughing, I felt anger, pain, fear, I didn't know what to do, so I just collapsed.

Then, when I thought nothing worse could possibly happen to me, he said that I had shown unforgivable weakness, I feared what I thought to be the worst, execution, but no, what he said made death seem merciful! He told me that I was banished, with the task of capturing the Avatar, then, and only then could I return with my honor.

I searched for two long years before I found him, and here I am now, heading north after the Avatar, I may be able to go home soon, and then I will show them! I will show my father that I am no longer a weak child who will not face his father in battle! I will show those who laughed that I no longer scream, I will show them that I am not a weakling anymore! Then I will be the one laughing, as they grovel in apology or defeat, I will regain my rightful place as heir to the throne! Maybe then, things will return to normal.

Jess: well, here's Zuko's side of the story, a glimpse of how he probably felt on the day of his banishment, I hope he finds another way to solve his problem coughoverthrow Ozaicough sorry, must be a cold

Zuko: I heard that you know

Jess: you were supposed to, well, hope you liked it, I might do it from the general's viewpoint, I don't know, I might have trouble with a character who is willing to throw away hundreds of lives just to further his sick cause, well, that's it for now, feel free to push that little purple button, if enough people ask, I might do requests on characters, but please, no flames, they will be used to practice firebending.


	2. Iroh

Well, here's chapter two, from Iroh's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, I only wish I did.

Chapter Two: Iroh

People do not understand my nephew. If they knew what he has been through, they would understand why he does what he does. I will never forget that day, two years ago . . .

I had allowed Prince Zuko to attend a war meeting, making him promise to be completely silent. When the war meeting began, an old general proposed to send the Forty-first Division to be used as a distraction, knowing they would die. Prince Zuko stood up and said that they had a right to live. Personally, I agreed with the prince, but the fire lord did not share that sentiment, he was furious. H told the prince that he would have to participate in an Agni-Kai. Prince Zuko faced the old general and said that he was not afraid, not knowing it was not the general he would have to duel.

When he turned to face his opponent, he saw not the old general, but his own father. His eyes went wide with terror, and he begged for forgiveness, but got none. The fire lord told him to fight three times, and every time was refused. Finally, the fire lord told him that he needed to learn respect, and that suffering would be his teacher. I turned away, but could still hear the soul piercing scream, I knew my nephew would never be the same again. He was banished, with the task of capturing the Avatar. He thinks that once he is able to return, things will go back to normal, but things will never be normal. But still, the Avatar gives Zuko hope.

Jess: Um, yeah, that last part was almost a direct quote, and the end of that episode made me choke for that line.

Iroh: Why?

Jess: Katara said, at almost the exact same time, that Aang gives the world hope.

Iroh: cough Well that was unexpected.

Jess: Yeah, kinda.


End file.
